


Blind and Bangable

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Gangbang, Multi, Xeno, iunno maybe bukkake or something, thats good i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much to do, so much to see. Or nothing to see actually, he's blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind and Bangable

Being blind was an experience and a half for Sollux Captor. The range of colors he could actually see went from few to none, losing the color part of his colorblindness. The amount of embarrassed slaps to the face he took on account of stumbling into someone and groping them in a bad place, or walking into a room where someone was changing, was phenominal. He’d probably had a permanent bruise on his cheek at this point, probably, because he couldn’t actually check to see it. Hard to eat, hard to walk, hard to just be. His list of available things to do in life had sunk down to a miniscule amount he could probably count on one hand and it was the saddest truth he had to experience.

The text to speech program echoed in the room, reading out the words on his instant messenger for him, so he could at least have a proper conversation. At least his computers would not give up on him. He may not be able to watch videos or play games but at least his computer would read to him and he could do something worthwhile. Even if it is just talk to someone else. For a while at least. People never talked for long before they went off to do something with their working eyes and their aided walking. Left him with nothing to really do but just throw himself into bed to lay there and sleep for a while. At least it was close and easy to find. Just like the sleep itself as he conked out mere minutes after hitting the bed. Nothing else to do.

With his sight gone, his other senses perked up, and his hearing went through the roof. The quiet creak of the door opening woke him from his slumber, no longer the heavy sleeper he used to be. He sat up in his bed and gave a couple hellos to the darkness, at least, his darkness. Multiple snickers and a cacophony of shoes pattering on the ground up towards his bed worried him but, who could it be but his friends? A group of dicks who just love messing around with the poor blind kid. Completely blind kid.

He heard the shoes, so many sneakers, bounce off the ground after they were tossed aside, ears perked up to hear everything. But then, he felt so much more. Warmth and chill all around him, cold bodies and warm flesh pressed up against his shirtless form, just laying here in the bed. Maybe should’ve worn a shirt to bed this time, but who even does that. His face flushes up, a good tinge of yellow covered his ashen cheeks, and he sputters, trying to come up with words. He picks up a voice, though in his state, he’s not certain just who it actually is.

“So you’re into this kind of thing are you Sollux? Kinky, what a kinky little nerd.”

The words don’t really make sense to his mind, just after getting up. About four or five sets of lips pressed against different parts of his face jumpstart his mind into full gear, as well as shock him into a little bounce off the bed. His thoughts flicker over to the previous conversation he was having with someone before he passed out. The voice of the text to speech program made him completely not consider that the things he was being asked were anything other than sarcastic. Dumb jokes of a question that it didn’t matter how he answered. Questions that were brought up because of a typo he’d made. And all that just leads up to this. His face flushed up, his eyebrows furrowed, and a large frown on his face, he sputters out his response.

“N no you fucking tools, I thought you were joking about the whole thing, why would I agree to something like this?”

If you could hear a frown, it would’ve made their whole pout and whine tactic a little more effective. But only their whining made it to his perked up ears, along with two sets of lips, kissing against the shell of his ear. That alone was enough to make him gasp in shock, though the remaining lips marking up his chest with cool and warm kisses didn’t help him calm down any more. Fingers slid all up and down his front and back, chill and warmth, soft ghosts and harder scratches trailing every which way on his body, giving him the ultimate duality kick and the slightest bit of satisfaction in the form of a grin on his lips. A sight that gave one of them the opportunity to whisper their thoughts into his ear before their lips wrapped around the edge of his ear and tugged on it ever so slightly.

“Are you sure you don’t want it? We’re all here and ready to give it to you if you ask for it. Just say the word Sollux, say you’re good with this and you want it.”

The words added just enough of an extra bit of yellow to his face as he listened quietly, or at least, as quietly as he could with their fingers and lips eliciting gasps from him at random intervals. Well, maybe, after all, they are his friends and honestly there’s no real shame in just having friends take care of you. After all, he’s a poor blind boy who can’t watch anything interesting. Though these thoughts are buried behind mounds of shame and regret of the words that slip out of his mouth. Regret and shame he won’t voice though. Embarrassed, yes, but he’s not taking it back.

“I mean, if you want, I wouldn’t be like, against it, or anything, you know?”

All the words they need to do as they please. They all split up, finding different spots to toy with him, hands searching every bit of his body. Fingers skim against his neck, around his chin, nice simple pleasing feelings mixed immediately with fingers dancing against the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. A gasp threatened to leave his mouth into the air but is gathered up when a soft warm pair of lips touch against his. It distracts his mind for but a moment before the sensation of cool fingers pressing against his nipples takes over, and that ruling until a cold hand slips its way down beneath the waistband of his boxers and rubs against the slit concealing his privates.

Hands upon hands race to tug down the boxers, remove the last barrier of their usable sight from his skin, and he can feel gaze upon gaze linger on his crotch as fingers press against him, pull aside the skin to expose the wet flesh of his nook. That on its own was something, though he got only about a moment of that something before one finger slipped inside him, quickly met with another, and yet another. All different hands, all different people, and all different sensations as warm and cool met inside him. His body tensed and shivered as everything happened, arched against and away from the nails marring his chest and back with dull lines on his skin. His body ached for more and responded by slowly letting his lengths out, the both of them coiled about each other.

At least until fingers found their way around those too. Four or five sets grabbed at different parts of either of his lengths, some rubbing against him, some just touching them, feeling him up. Fingers lingered everywhere on his body and lips pressed against his skin everywhere, some sucking against his warm flesh and leaving dark marks and some just giving their tongue a small wet area to trail against. The fingers pressed inside him moved slowly, irregularly, curling inside him before pressing in and out of him, matched with the hands that slowly, but in sync, pumped on his lengths. His fingers balled up in the sheets of his bed, crumpling up the white cotton beneath his fingers.

Or at least, previously white with his orgasm staining his sheets, a multitude of fingers, and his belly in a spray of yellow. His body arched and shook and his moans echoed in a room full of quiet snickers as hands withdraw from his privates before pressing against his chest, a wet warmth following their fingers splayed against his skin. He can only assume that’s his material that they’ve spread back onto him, more yellow covering his grey form, the same form they’re starting to press their lips against. Tongues trailed against bits of his wet skin, lapping up the fresh genetics covering him. Warm lips pressed against his sensitive lengths again, tongues licked up the side of them, gathering the yellow from its source, and managing to bring forth a bit more from him.

Even more snickers lingered in the air after his second bit of gasping for air, after his second bout of moaning and groaning in pleasure subsided. Even if he couldn’t see them, he could feel their glares placed on him, feel their smirks on their faces, feel the things they were feeling, and even hear their very thoughts. Well, the last one was a bit of an overexaggeration, but it wasn’t long until he could just guess their intents. Zippers undone, buttons undone, the quiet creaking of the bed as people shifted about on it, the quiet flutter of clothes falling to the floor, every sound brought to his ears brought him to the same conclusion. Though he didn’t really have to think it, they were gracious enough to tell him, in the simplest manner possible.

“We helped you out, don’t you think it’s fair you help us out now?”

Even if he didn’t smile nervously and nod at the group of them, a small bit of him thinks they would’ve done it anyways. They know what he would’ve answered, they wouldn’t have waited. Not that they did at all anyways. The group of them shifted around him and it took a moment to realize where they all were. One of them, soft and warm, sat upon his lap, nook pressed against his bulges and their own bulge pushed against his yellow stained belly. They grinded down upon him, working around sound or two out of him as the others fell into position.

Someone cool found their way behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, reached up to claw and scratch at his chest, their bulge pressed against his back, his ass, and slowly being rolled against his form. He felt hands against his legs, nails against his inner thighs, and fingers against his nook, slowly pressed into him before their bulge pressed alongside their fingers, slowly slipping into him. His body tensed and arched towards both the people near his lap, rolling his hips into ones  bulge, and managing to roll his own lengths into the nook they were pressed against before.

Between the sensations he had and the lack of sight, it was hard to judge where the others were. He could feel them still on the bed, probably close, on either side of him, but he couldn’t quite find them, or know what they were doing. At least, until he feel smooth and slimy against his cheeks. Warm stiff flesh against his lips and around his jaw. The quiet chuckling the two above him made clued him into their intent as he flushed up even more. Just the warmth of his face seemed to be enough for them, and they rubbed their lengths against his face, a small bit of one color or another staining his cheeks as they did.

His fingers wrapped around either of their lengths, stroking their bulges slowly from base to tip, slowly. It was hard to manage all these sensations at once. Not to mention all the motions he needed to do. Jerk off two people in front of it. Roll his hips back against the person behind him. Forward against the people on and in him. Not to mention he gasped and groaned once more as the shifting caused him yet another peak, more yellow staining more skin. Not really the best action though.

His friend on him rolled themselves harder against him, eager to get the same feeling he had that caused him to fill them a bit with genetics. The person inside him thrusted harder against him, his nook tensed around their length in his momentary ecstasy. He’s glad that his body can handle this much but still. The bulge against his back felt stiffer as it rubbed against his back, fingers managing to draw drops of blood as they scratch down his chest. Though that’s not the real big thing that went on.

Whether they did it on purpose or their bulges just found their way there themselves, but his gasping in joy opened his mouth and he found himself with a new problem. Two lengths wormed inside his mouth. Their owners hummed and groaned in pleasure as they acquainted themselves with his mouth, skimming against his teeth, coiling with his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat. His gag reflex wasn’t terrible, but he probably couldn’t handle much more. Not with two bulges in his mouth, so far back, and moving against each other and everything else so much.

“Hey, just say if you can’t handle it any more and we’ll stop.”

As if he really would. They know he wouldn’t, he’d just stop himself. But he’s not. A quiet huff from him is all he gives before he bobs himself slightly on the tendrils between his lips, fingers attempting to find their nooks below their bulges, digits slipped inside to help with the effort. Way too many things at once and yet, he still manages to be halfway decent at all of this, never lingers only on one thing. Even if he really only has to focus on two people anyways.

They all continue in this way for a while, some god awful pile of lust and adultry, moans and groans mixed with one or two or them humming. Mouths continue to move about on what they can of him, leaving his chest and shoulders and neck covered in an assortment of hickies and bitemarks, lipstick smudges and claw marks. He’s already covered in a whole bunch of marks and colors, something only the rest of them could see and enjoy, but they still have a couple more ways to mark him up, something they could see but they could both enjoy.

The two in his lap finish near simultaneously, filling him up and covering him with a dual set of colors, genetics splattered up onto his chest and across his lap and down his legs. Both them finishing on him makes him get a fourth and final orgasm, a shaky and rocky one. He rolls against them to draw out the remainder of his peak, rolls his hips forward against them and back against his other friend, causing them to cling to him as they reach their own climax, color splayed across and up his back.

He pays so much attention to his own pleasure, the pleasure of the people below him, he barely notices the motions of the people above him, and thankfully so. Their fingers wrap around his horns and pull his face close against the both of them with their own moans. His lips stretch tight around their bases, but their colors manage to leak from his lips, drip down their legs and their lengths to stain his chest. They chuckle nervously as they pull themselves from him, lengths uncoiling from each other and leaving much more room in his mouth. A good amount of fluids rushed down his throat, swallowed immediately, though this mouthful takes a little more effort to swallow, more dribbling down his lips as he tries and gasps for air. He manages it down, and coughs a couple times, letting a colorful mist out from his lips.

He finds all of them gone from his skin, no one supporting him, and he falls onto his back, onto the bed, and onto the puddle of genetics below him. He’d complain about that, and question their immediate vanishing from his body if he couldn’t still feel them on the bed and hear the quiet slick sound of wet skin smacking against wet skin. He wasn’t sure they were doing what they were doing until he felt a good amount of different feeling fluids splattering against his front, covering him in a bunch of different colors. To any one else, he was probably a ruined troll, covered in physical marks from his neck to his stomach, and covered in warm and cool colors from head to toe. Reds and blues and yellows all mixed together in different amounts to paint his every feature in a good layer of hues and shades. But to him, there was just enough material in his hair to require a buzzcut, enough cum on his skin to need to grow a whole new body, and enough jizz soaking his sheets that he’ll have to get a whole new bed.

At least, in the end, they all decided that they would go ahead and commence in the post coital cuddling, covering him in kisses and removing the colors very slowly with their fingers and their tongue and their lips. Slowly, but comfortably. An action that somehow felt sweet and close to him, something that warranted him to give them all a joint thank you. And a quiet hum. One they all joined in. Disgusting as all hell, but sweet.

It was nice. Maybe he’ll do this again.


End file.
